


First Editions

by LostSoftSpaceDyke



Series: 666/Super Sappy Lines Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Absolute fluff, Aziraphale is loved goddamn it, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, back at it again with the fluff, i cannot express how much this is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSoftSpaceDyke/pseuds/LostSoftSpaceDyke
Summary: Aziraphale has always been tentative about discussing his own interests, always worried that the person on the receiving end of his rambles will be bored. But Crowley has never been bored. He lives for the rambles, for the few moments where Aziraphale forgets himself and says anything and everything he knows about a subject. So when Aziraphale buys a new first edition, Crowley is always there to listen and reassure him.Sort of part of the 666 challenge (write a fic in 666 words), but using a prompt from tiptoe39's prompt list on Tumblr.





	First Editions

Crowley has always loved to watch Aziraphale shelve new books. Perhaps this is why he manipulates sales, why he has used so many demonic miracles to make sure that signed first editions show up at Aziraphale’s doorstep. Aziraphale had always marvelled at his luck with such things, over how he’d mention a book by an author he’d once loved and it would show up essentially on his doorstep, in pristine condition regardless of its age. Crowley had always marvelled at his own ability to _ find _ such books and plant the thought of ‘ _ oh maybe I should sell it to the adorable bookseller in soho’ _ in the minds of the original owners. The process often occupied his whole night. He dealt with research, computers, and crotchety book owners. He did it all for _ this moment. _

“Crowley you cannot imagine how lucky I am to have purchased this one,” Aziraphale sighed in a way that made Crowley nearly melt into the velvet settee. “It’s _ signed_, Crowley! Jekyll and Hyde was a penny dreadful, meant to be read and tossed away. To see such a well kept first edition is nearly unimaginable.”

He wraps the paperback reverently in a clear plastic folder, looking at it with the same utter adoration as one does their newborn child. His touch is so _ achingly _ light and oh how Crowley _ revels _in the knowledge that Aziraphale has held him with the same grace. 

“Stevenson wrote the novel in a sort of fever. He barely slept, ate only when forced to by his family, and essentially spit out the draft in three days,” Aziraphale continued as he noted on a small index card the date of purchase, its price, and other details. “When he finally presented it to the rest of us, those of London’s inner literary circles, it was such a revelation. Everyone in that room knew what the novella would change horror forever. What we did not know was whether or not it would receive a second printing. Shilling shockers so rarely received the acclaim they deserved.”

Aziraphale looked up then, tearing his gaze from the book for the first time since it had arrived through his doors. When his eyes meet Crowley’s, when they take in Crowley’s lounging form, his grin falters. He sighs and looks back at his hands. 

“Sorry dear if I’m boring you with this.”

Crowley gets to his feet immediately and his hand reaches for Aziraphale’s fidgeting one, quieting it with his touch. He twines their fingers, gives his hand the slightest squeeze, a reassurance. “Don’t apologize for liking things. Don’t apologize for your interests. ‘M not bored and I like listening to you when you’re like this.”

He still hasn’t looked up but he hasn’t pulled his hand away either, and to Crowley that’s reassurance enough for now. “What will I do when you finally get tired of hearing me ramble and you leave?”

“You think I’d leave because you know a lot about books?”

Aziraphale seems to take a moment, sighing as he finally looks up from his hands to set the book on the shelf.

“Well...it does sound silly when you put it that way.”

“I don’t always get what you’re talking about. I definitely don’t have the background in this to participate. I don’t know half these authors even if you insist we met them together,” Crowley starts and his arm comes around Aziraphale’s waist, holding him a little closer. Aziraphale should feel safe with him, with his books, in his bookshop. Crowley only wishes he knew how to express how much he _ loves _ seeing him like this, giddy and going off about some book or other, about the author’s scandalous life or worrisome end. He wants Aziraphale to understand just how _ interesting _ he is and how _ loved _ . “But I’ll always love seeing you like this. I’ll always love _ you _.”

Aziraphale turns in his arms, burying his face in his neck as he wonders how it is that he got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #14 (by request!): "I'll always love you."
> 
> The rest of the prompts are on Tumblr (https://tiredandineffable.tumblr.com/post/187120064241/super-sappy-lines-prompt-list)! Feel free to place a request for the next one. If no requests come in, I'll do them in order. I intend to do one per day until I've finished the list.
> 
> I know the 666 challenge has actual prompts for it, but I liked the idea of writing something so short but wanted to do the challenges more frequently than they were outlining. Who knows, I might overlap with the challenges they outline in the future!


End file.
